Holding Hands, Red Dress, Rings
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and they have a girl named Samantha. It's Annabeth Birthday!...


**Annabeth Chase POV**

"Wake up, dear… Wake up…" Percy's voice whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to find Percy, Leo, Malcolm, Jason, Piper, and my sweetest daughter Samantha Jackson. They smiled down at me. "Good morning, birthday girl!" they said in unison like they had just rehearsed it. I stretched my arms sitting up.

"Good morning!" my eyes popped out of their sockets. I was surrounded by millions of presents. "Oh… My God! Thanks so much!" I hugged each one of my friends, but pulled Percy into a short French kiss.

"Ew! Mommy and daddy kissy, kissy! Ew…" Samantha screeched and ran out of my room. I pulled back laughing. I loved kissing Percy in front of our daughter. It's the only way we can make her leave the room. I grabbed Percy by the shirt and pulled him down onto the bed beside me.

"Oh, please get a room would ya?" Piper laughed rolling her eyes. She grabbed a box wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper, reminding me of Christmas. "Here! This is from both Jason and me. And this one," she tossed me a small box with pink wrapping paper, "Is from Rosie."

"Where even is Rosie?" I opened her present first and smiled. There was a homemade birthday card attached to it and a homemade beaded necklace was in it, I took it out of the box and gave it to Percy to put it on me. "It's beautiful; tell her that I said thanks so much."

"She came, but she's rolled up like a puppy downstairs on the couch. She and her father, here, had a little fight about who was eating the last chocolate muffin." She looked at Jason who fumbled with his fingers slightly embarrassed.

I chuckled. "Who got it, then?" I opened Piper's and Jason's present next. A beautiful plain red dress was neatly folded in the box. I hugged both of my friends. "Thanks guys!"

"I got it, obviously! And no problem! It was I who chose the dress with a little help from your husband! You are right, I think. He's **_so_** annoying. He kept on bugging me to buy him Kinder-Surprise! I thought it was for Samantha, but instead he eats it for himself and starts playing with that little toy!"

"I told you he was annoying! You just didn't listen to me!" I said chuckling when I saw Percy's look.

"Hey! I am **_not_** annoying! It's been so long since I played with the Kinder-Surprise. I just ate the chocolate and when I came home I gave the small toy to Samantha! If you don't trust me, go ask her for yourselves!"

Piper rolled her eyes looking at her watch. "Ooh! It's time for Jason and me to leave!" She winked at both of us before pulling Jason – who was saying "Can we stay a little bit longer? Please?" – Out of the room. I rolled my eyes and looked at Leo and Malcolm!

"Hey guys! I hugged both of them. I started to push them away when they started to tickle the hell out of me. I giggled as Percy joined with them. "HEY! STOP... STOP IT! PERCY!" Laugh. "SERIOUSLY GUYS, STOP!" I laughed/giggled. I finally got out of their reach. Samantha ran back in grinning. She started jumping up and down while Malcolm, Leo, Percy and I started cat-fighting. Sam (short for Samantha) stood on top of the bed with her hands on her hip.

"QUIET!" she shouted and grinned seeing us look at her surprised. "Uncle Leo and Uncle Malcolm said they will bring me to their house today, mommy! Can I go with them?" she asked patting her eyelashes and doing the puppy face.

"I thought it would be fun if daddy, you and I went all together for a picnic today," I told her biting my lip. I had so many plans today. To go for a picnic for lunch, go to the water park and go to the restaurant for dinner. Sam looked at Percy who had that troublemaker smirk – which I learned to love – again. Percy sighed rubbing his hands together.

"Um… Annabeth?" he said sitting down.

"Hmm..." I fumbled with my fingers looking at both my husband and daughter. "I know something is going on. Spill it!"

"It's a surprise! I'm going to Uncle Malcolm's house first to play with Kellie, and then I'll go to Uncle Leo's house! Bye mommy!" Samantha screamed before running out of the room pulling Leo and my brother after her.

"Bye Annie!" both shouted before chasing after Sam. I looked at Percy for an explanation, but he smirks and walks out of the room.

"Get ready in 5 and meet me out in the front porch." Putting his hands in his jeans pocket, he started walking out of the room to background music. I rolled my eyes. I quickly took a shower and came out of the bathroom to the bedroom to find the red dress Piper and Jason bought me with a pair of matching earrings, and necklace. I smiled and changed into that beautiful dress and put on the earrings, I went out to the front porch to find Percy leaning against the railing staring off at space. I skipped to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked up and pulled me into a kiss. "You looked beautiful like always."

"Too Sappy!" I cried grinning and spinning in the dress.

"All right, then you're so ugly that my eyes are bleeding! AH!"

I rolled my eyes taking his hand slipping the necklace in it. "Put this on for me." He nodded slipping one loose strand behind my ear. He fixed the necklace onto my neck before taking my hand into his.

"Got a surprise for you!" he said pulling with him to our car. He opened the passenger door and gently pushed me inside, buckling the seat belt and closing the door before getting into the driver seat himself. He pulled the car out of the driveway and turned left.

"Where are you taking me?!" I asked staring at the hand on the steering wheel and poking it.

"It's a surprise! If you make one more sound I will tickle you to death when we get to the spot!" he threatened grinning like a kid at I rolled my eyes and kept poking him until we got to the spot. I looked out the window and screamed in surprise and in happiness. Percy had brought us to the camping place – I sneaked out of school for – again. I waited until Percy pulled me out of the car to give him a huge bear hug.

"I love you **_so_** much! I can't believe that we came here again! I love this place! This was the first place when we… kissed…" I said looking at Percy with so much love. Percy leaned in and kissed me for the millionth time in the day. Now I get it why we didn't bring Samantha with us.

"I knew this place would bring back good memories and you would love it. First, I thought about bringing you to a restaurant, but everyone does that don't they? And how would I be able to kiss you every second and tickle you whenever I felt like it? I just wanted it to be simple and different. I'm seriously glad you love it!" he kissed me again, but it was a quick peck. "Come on! I have to show you something!"

Percy led me through the woods and finally stopped by a tree. Under the tree, there was a picnic basket ready for us. Percy led us closer to the tree and I started to see the carvings we made last time we were here. _Annabeth Chase loves Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson loves Annabeth Chase. _I smiled at the old memories came back to me. I traced the words carefully with my left hand, my right still in Percy's hand.

"This is amazing…" I said. My stomach grumbled; Percy chuckled.

"How about we start to dig in?" he asked sitting me beside him on our little picnic carpet. I opened the basket expecting it to be those old fancy foods in it, but started laughing when I saw a pizza box in the basket. I took the box and the two coke cans out. I raised an eyebrow at Percy who just shrugged. "I didn't want this to be like those old picnic parties the older couples do, so Leo gave me the idea of buying pizza and coke for our little picnic party. Cheers!" he tapped his coke can with mine. I let out a laugh before we started to stuff our face. We finished eating in about 10 minutes. Percy got up and started pacing, murmuring something under his breath; living me sitting there staring at him as he paced.

"What's wrong Percaboo?!" I asked using the nick name he hated and would eventually tickle me to death, but today he just looked up and smiled.

"Er… Don't think this is sappy or anything, but I wanted to give you something," he said fidgeting with his fingers which wasn't himself.

I nodded stretching my legs in front of me. "Just out with it!" I gave him a courage smile and got comfortable.

Percy nodded taking out a small box out of his jacket pocket. He muttered something to himself before looking down at me. He kneeled down in front of me – I understand why he told me not to think this as Sappy – and opened the small box. I gasped in surprise. I felt the urge to jump into his arms and cry. I knew we were already married and have a 4 year old daughter, but what he was doing right now brought the memory back when he asked me to marry me. "Annabeth Chase, would you be delighted to be my wife?" Percy asked with the accent of those guys who are so sappy at times. I bit my lip and nodded. He took my right hand into his and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. He pulled me into his lap and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Happy birthday, Wife!" he shouted and out of nowhere a cake came smacking on my face. I screamed and jumped out of Percy's lap.

"PERCY!" I screamed rubbing my eyes to get a clear vision. I heard laughter in front of me. My vision cleared and I found myself staring at Piper,Jason, my brother, Leo, Sam and finally my husband who were laughing their head off. I tried to keep the anger in me, but I burst out laughing. I'm sooo planning on revenge. I grabbed Percy by the shirt and pulled into the bear hug. My brother, friends and daughter joined us in a huge bear/group hug. "Thanks so much, guys!" I wiped the rest of the cake's icing on Percy's shirt and received a pinch on my hip. I went on my toes and pecked him on the nose leaving a small – a huge – dot of icing.


End file.
